It's Goin' Down
It's Goin' Down is a 2006 song released by American rapper Yung Joc. Lyrics This a nitty beat boing Nitty: Here we go again Ghetto field USA You know I go by the name Nitty right? I gotta introduce you to anotha muthafucka in my squad right This nigga go by the name of Joc He resides in College park right But for right now what we gotta do for yall we gotta give yall a hit Verse 1: Niggas in my face damn near every day aska million questions like Joc where you stay tell 'em College Park where they chop cars In 20 grand spend a grand at the bar Just bought a zone J's on my feet I'm on that Patrone so get like me '69 cutlass wit the bucket seats beat in my trunk ballin just for the freaks Catch me in the hood Posted by the store pistol in my lap on the phone countin dough If ya girl choose let her do her thang just like her mama nice ass nice brain Everbody love me I'm so fly Nigga throw the dueces everytime i ride by I know you wonder why I'm so cool Dont ask me just do what you do Chorus 2x: meet me in the Trap it's goin down meet me in the mall it's goin down meet me in the club it's goin down anywhere you meet me guaranteed to go down Verse 2: Verse number two Do the damn thang Cubes on my neck Pocket fulla Ben Franks when Im in the mall hoes just pause Pop a few tags gimme dat on da wall time to flip the work make the block bump Boys N da Hood Call me Black by my trunk Dope Boy magic 7 days a week number one record long as Nitty on the beat Ooh I think they like me betta yet I know LIghts, camera, action when I walk through the door Niggas know my crew we certified stars Valet in the front bout 35 cars Bitches in the back Black in the coupe Girls likin Girls time to recruit if you gotta problem say it to my face we can knuckle up anytime any place Chorus 2x: meet me in the Trap it's goin down meet me in the mall it's goin down meet me in the club it's goin down anywhere you meet me guaranteed to go down verse 3: Time to set it off Let these niggas know Have they ever seen a Chevy wit them butterfly doors I ride real slow no need to speak gotta make sure they see the buckets on my feet Feds on my trail they don't think I know I keep my hands clean cuz i never touch do Everytime I see 'em look 'em in they eyes Ask me how I know? It's me surprise Put it in the air rep where you stay Take a step back blow the Kush in they face stuntin is a habit let 'em see the karats I'mma make it rain nigga i ain't 'fraid to share it Chorus 2x: meet me in the Trap it's goin down meet me in the mall it's goin down meet me in the club it's goin down anywhere you meet me guaranteed to go down Nitty: Yea Young Joc Nitty strikes again This a nitty beat Play maker So So Def muthafucka Beat fades out Why it sucks #The song is basically Yung Joc bragging about the gangsta lifestyle. #The dumb music video. #Yung Joc's annoying voice. Trivia * The song was featured in the 2007 film Norbit. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Boring Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Yung Joc Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are